


I'm Home

by EchoesOfOmens



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Angst and Humor, Character Study, Chill Vibes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, I'm Home by Choi Minho, Just Add Kittens, K-pop References, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mentioned SHINee Ensemble, No Smut, One Shot, SM Entertainment - Freeform, Sassy Minho, Soft Choi Minho, Suggestive Themes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Workplace, Workplace Relationship, songfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoesOfOmens/pseuds/EchoesOfOmens
Summary: This is me test-driving how I write Minho for... future use. ;)
Relationships: Choi Minho/Reader
Kudos: 4





	I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still learning the ropes of Korean. Hope I used the honorifics correctly, and please correct me if I didn't! 💜

You dashed through the SM main office building, a comical amount of forms and papers clutched to your chest. You made a mad dive for the elevator, just barely catching it in time before the doors shut. You slipped inside, with apologetic formal utterances on your breath. You _definitely_ couldn't be late today. Interns were a dime a dozen, so if you didn't measure up, you'd be replaced within seconds.

It was this determination to be prompt that left you oblivious to the man who was standing beside you in the elevator. He regarded you with dim amusement before clearing his throat and repeating his question. 

You blinked, hearing his voice more clearly this time, and recognizing it to be none other than someone who you very much looked up to. Both literally, _and_ figuratively. You chanced a glance up to your right, your heart stuttering more quickly in your chest when you realized that yes, in fact, you were correct in your assumption. 

Choi Minho smiled down at you politely, indicating at the elevator buttons and raising his eyebrows. _Which floor?_ His question echoed in your mind, making you blush as you realized how long you'd hesitated. 

"Thirty-first!" You rushed. "Sir," You added the polite honorific as an afterthought, only making him smirk. 

He pressed the button of your choice, and you realized his was after yours. _Fantastic_. You'd only stalled him _more_ than was already necessary. Heat flooded your cheeks as you struggled to hide your embarrassment, shifting the bulky stacks of forms awkwardly as they tried to slip away from you. 

Minho caught one as it finally did escape you, mirth sparkling in his eyes. 

"Do you need a hand?" He gently plucked your security clearance badge from your belt, read your name aloud, and let it zip back into its place. 

You coughed lightly and nodded, feeling caught off-guard at how he was actually, I don't know--acknowledging your existence?

He took the papers from you and shifted them expertly, flattening them into a uniform stack of forms that was so tightly organized that it looked like he'd done it all his life. He offered them back to you, which you took gladly. 

"Thank you, Minho-sunbaenim." 

He laughed softly, his hands shifting into his pockets. 

" _Ah_ , so _that's_ why you're so nervous, Y/N-hoobae. I guess I don't need to introduce myself anymore." He offers you an easy smile, even as he glances up at the numbers ticking towards your destination. 

"It's an honor to meet you, Sunbaenim." You offered a curt bow, cursing your openly embarrassed and excited expression. You'd always been quite easy to read.

You forced your breathing to slow, and Minho only graciously waved it off. 

"Not quite what you were expecting, eh?"

You stole a curious glance at him. To be fair, he really wasn't. You were a fairly new fan of SHINee, but an avid one nonetheless. Minho had been your bias ever since you discovered them, but you'd always expected him to be more uncomfortable with meeting fans in his real life. Perhaps you'd misjudged him. Or perhaps he merely didn't see you as a fan. 

"You don't have to be so nervous," He laughed. "I'm always happy to meet a fellow member of the company, especially if they happen to be a Shawol."

When he winked at you, you gulped. Oh god. _He knew_.

You stammered, struggling to formulate a response. You were only on the 11th floor, ascending at a snail's pace. 

"I--ah, um, how did you know?"

"You're new, yet you know who I am. That alone wouldn't be too strange... but you're nervous to even be in an elevator with me. Logic dictates--"

"Fuck," You whispered under your breath. He only smirked in amusement, watching you with that adorable expression. 

"Such a dirty mouth," He mused. "How old are you, Y/N?"

If it was possible for you to blush any more, you did. 

"22," You managed. 

Minho hummed softly, leaning closer and supporting his weight on the wall of the elevator. He inhaled deeply and chuckled at your reaction, the way your eyes dilated and breath hitched. 

"You smell _wonderful_ , Y/N. I simply _must_ get the number of your stylist." 

"I do my own hair, sunbaenim." 

Minho merely wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"My statement stands." 

Luckily for you, you had no need to respond as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. You all but sprinted out of the elevator to the sound of Minho's playful laughter. 

"I'll get your number, yet, Y/N!" 

You hoped he would live up to that promise.


End file.
